Various tension adjusting systems have been conventionally proposed to enhance life expectancy of a transmitting belt by minimizing variation in tension in the course of operation. Belt tensioning of fixed end belts consists of a clamp at one end and a sliding clamp attached to a lead screw at the other end. This configuration can prove difficult when a specified tension is attempted. One approach to setting the tension is through the use of extra tools that measure belt tension or the torque applied to a lead screw. The extra tools are generally costly and have marginal precision.
Another approach is to use a procedure such as counting the number of turns given to the lead screw past a given amount of sag in the belt. Unfortunately, the number of turns procedure is highly operator dependent and belt specific.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more accurate processes of applying a specific intended tension to a belt even in cases where the belt length is not constant from one setup to another. There is also a need for an automatic tensioner where the parts themselves provide the indication of the intended tension and enable the indicator to be locked in placed at the intended tension.